This invention relates to golf driving ranges and, more particularly, to an improved stall-type enclosure for use at a golf driving range, or the like, and which is especially suited for driving golf balls in adverse weather conditions.
Heretofore, there has emerged golf driving ranges having enclosures which accommodate the golfer during inclement weather conditions. Typically, a housing of the individual stall-type is employed, including temperature stabilization means to keep the golfer comfortable. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,236, issued to Buchanan, discloses a stall-type heated housing unit with automated front door means which employs an air curtain as its heating method. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,680, issued to Mowrer, discloses another stall-type heated housing unit which includes a 3/4 length viewing window to retain a comfortable temperature with heating means positioned above the golfer. In both circumstances, either the trajectory of the driven ball is affected by the direct air current through which it must pass, or the full viewing area of the golfer is compromised by an obstructing veil.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a temperature controlled housing unit for driving golf balls in all types of weather which maintains an essentially unobstructed pathway through which the ball is driven.
Another object is to provide a maximum viewing span for the golfer while driving the ball from a stall-type housing.
Still another object is to provide improved means of heating a stall-type housing unit for a golf driving range, while at the same time providing a better surface from which the golfer drives the ball.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.